What do you see?
by deathpenity17
Summary: I always thought I would fall in love with Harry. It changed until I saw HIM. Sirius Black. Hands off. Godfather of Harry. And I mean 'Hands off'. But I'm a scronny girl. What can I do? Fall Hard. vampire sirius
1. summery

**What do you see?**

What do you see?

Even I couldn't see what was coming until it was right in front of me. I thought would fall in love with Harry, but never in my life I would dream of falling hard - as in head over heals - for none other than Sirius Black himself.

Only one thing for sure, I can't stop. Can't stop day dreaming about him. Man. That sucks.


	2. Chapter 1

**What do you see?**

What do you see?

Even I couldn't see what was coming until it was right in front of me. I thought would fall in love with Harry, but never in my life I would dream of falling hard - as in head over heals - for none other than Sirius Black himself.

Only one thing for sure, I can't stop. Can't stop day dreaming about him. Man. That sucks.

**Chap. 1 **

Even I couldn't see what was coming until it was right in front of me. I thought would fall in love with Harry, but never in my life I would dream of falling hard - as in head over heals - for none other than Sirius Black himself.

Only one thing for sure, I can't stop. Can't stop day dreaming about him. Man. That sucks.

Wonder when did this happen? Oh. Right in my fourth year. When I was walking into Dumbledore's office! And to meet the escaped ex- conflict. Boy, he turned around to almost run into me. He froze, like he would be playing freeze tag or something. That was the funniest thing I had ever seen him like that. He suddenly was saying things like 'you didn't see anything' before he flew out of the window.

I laughed because the irony of it. I laughed because I ran into the most dangerous wizard of all time that is second to he who must not be named. I laugh because it felt like a piece of me was gone.

Then the summer came and I _still_ missed his face. Through he was a criminal. It felt right of all the reasons in the world. Mom and dad were boasting about an order and before we know it, we were in the square of London, in the middle of the night.

Dumbledore apparated in front of us and took a piece of paper to my dad and dad read it once before Dumbledore burned it. Next thing a house emerged in front of us. We all went toward the house, and Dumbledore taped it with a wand before walking in.

I walked further into the unknown dark house, to open a door that has light around the door. I pushed opened the door to see myself in a kitchen. Hermione and I walked more in to see the den. And to see that guy that flew out of Hogwarts in my third year. My eyes widen. I was so shocked that I didn't stop Hermione from walking near him to give him a hug. I watched as the ex- conflict and her looked too looked concerned for my reaction as they both looked at me.

He was tall. Hermione only could barely meet him to the start of his chest. He was like Hagrid but no – but close enough. His long hair was on his back that barely stops at his elbows. He looked at me with these cool, grey eyes mix with silver color in them. I gasped as though the air was punched out of me. He knew Hermione! When was that?! I looked at Hermione. She looked worried at me.

"It's all right Hermione. She saw me in your fourth year at Hogwarts. Near the end of the term. Am I correct?" he asked me as through it was weather. Hermione stared at him in an utmost alarm. His hand was on her back protectively! No fair! GRRR . . .

"Hermione! You knew him! About him! When!" I gasped, for Hermione quickly went to conjure up a chair for me to sit in.

"It's all right, Gin. I knew him in my third year. He's innocent. So don't attack him. Same thing for you Fred!" yelled Hermione as Fred – or was it Gorge? – jumped into fighting position to attack Sirius Black.


	3. first moment

**What do you see?**

**2 First Moment**

I was shocked to no end that when I heard from Dumbledore's story. He was innocent. That bastered that blamed him was the one that did this to him. Why? These questions were still in my head as I sat at the table when dinner came. I looked around the table to see the same man at the front table. Sirius Black.

What makes him beautiful? It looked normal but at the same time eerily not normal to me. There were bruises like shadows under his eyes. It looked slightly grey slashed black color looking. And there were his eyes. The strange color of them. It was like it changes color between dark grey to light silver with grey specks in them. It is this grey with silver specks in them.

I looked at Hermione to my right. Hermione was eating a lot lately. Why is that? She said she known him since her third year. Did she . . . ? I know I couldn't ask her that. Before I knew it, dinner was done. I looked at my plate. It was still full.

**X **

Since I was the last one done I was doing the dishes for mom. I heard the light creak of the door being opened. I looked over my shoulder to see Sirius taking careful measuring steps toward. It seems he was trying not to scare me. But . . . why would I be scared of him?

"How ya doing Ginny?" he asked as he went pass me toward the refrigerator. He got out a mug of butterbeer. He turned toward me after he closed the door to the refrigerator. I was speechless. What is going on?

"Oh. I'm . . . good . . ." I said, as I looked at the dish in my hand. Hmmm . . . green with white and a little added aqua to it . . . very . . . interesting. . . .

"Sorry about the beds. I'll find a way to fix those sheets tomorrow." said Sirius as he began to walk toward me again. My heart froze for a second. Sirius froze and at the same time his eyes narrowed. I blinked.

"Good night." I said softly as he continued to walk by me. My heart was still pounding in my chest.

**X **

Once I was in my room I found Hermione reading a book. She looked like she was up to something. I frowned.


	4. second moment

**Chap. 3 ~ Second Moment**

.

I glanced at the book she was reading. It was upside down. Yes. She is up to something. I walked up to her to grab the Hogwarts A History from her hand.

.

"SO . . . Tell me were had you guys first met?" I asked. She stared at me with wide eyes, trying to look innocent as possible.

.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Hermione softy. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms to let her know she won't be going anywhere until she tells me everything. She sighed in defeat.

.

"Okay. I can only tell you how we did meet him. And that's all. Okay?" she said. I nodded, encouraging her to go on with this story.

.

"It's simple. He runs away from Azkaban and goes to Hogwarts to get Scabbers. Yes your brothers rat because it is an Animagus. It turns out to be Peter Pettigrew and yeah. He escapes and the end. Sirius doesn't get free from that." Hermione said with one breath. I stared at her with my mouth open idiotically. That's it? No hearing a heart beat or something like that? Nothing like that at all?

.

"There is more to it but I can't tell you that. You have to figure it out on your own." said Hermione as she quickly walked out of the room after she took her book from my loose hand.

.

What is going on? I made a note to find out Sirius's secret.

**X **

I thought about spying on Hermione since she knows him more than me. I watch her though out breakfast, as she talks to Sirius. Sirius looks like he was interested as to what she had to say, making me feel slightly jealous to her. I watch as Hermione said something that makes Sirius's eyes dart over to me, making me quickly start munching down on my breakfast that I forgot to eat while trying to see of anything was odd.

.

So far. Nothing was out of the ordinary. That was until Fred drops the cauldron of butterbeer in the air and the whole cauldron was coming down right for me.

.

What happened was something I couldn't describe in words. When it was all done and over with, I asked to Ron if he saw Sirius sitting at the end of the table. He said yes, he was. Did you see him? At the same time everybody was giving me some weird looks as to think that I lost my mind. I was near the end of the table, while Sirius and Hermione were on the other end of it.

.

How did he do it? He couldn't be that fast, right? Maybe I am loosing my mind. I just gotta be. I quickly excuse myself and went into the hallway. I was just there, when I quickly stopped short when I saw Hermione walking with Sirius up the stairs.

.

What.

.

The.

.

Fish?

.

Are they seriously . . . doing what I think they are going to do? Oh. This I got to see!

.

I waited for them to vanish before I was so sure that they were on the third floor of the house before I started to follow them. I was walking pretty slowly enough so they wouldn't hear anybody fallowing them. I was just beginning to walk the second floor stairs heading to the third floor when both Sirius and Hermione, came walking down. I decided to not freeze, like an idiot would do, and give it away that I am actually trying to fallow them. I pass them and headed up there until I was sure on the attic floor. Yep. There was the door to the attic. I went all the way down and stopped dead in my tracks. I suddenly took notice that I have no idea where they are and I am just wondering around amiss for them. I decided to walk though a floor a couple of times and maybe back step my way here and there.

.

It was until I came pass the second floor when I heard a noise. It was a soft noise. It was so soft that I had to pass by really slowly in order to get to it. Of all the places, it had to be the bathroom?! Why?! I quickly tuned in to hear what was going on in there.

.

"We'll be safe in here, for now . . ."

.

"But if . . ."

.

"But if what?"

.

"But if . . ."

.

"But if what, Hermione? Spite it out."

.

"But if she finds us here, Sirius . . ."

.

"If that were maybe the case, I wouldn't even mind, Hermione."

.

Ginny heard a sharp intake of breath. It sound like it was from Hermione. She leans closer to the wooden door to hear what they got to say. She hears Hermione give out a hiss of pain.

.

"It hurts!"

.

There was shuffling, of like . . . clothes? Ginny could imagine Hermione trying to pull away from the stinging pain, trying to not think that she is . . . removing . . .

.

"Well, what have you suspected? A little of burn? Honestly, Hermione, it is better on the wrist, trust me on that."

.

"Wait . . . do you think she found us?"

.

"Hermione, if she did. She will have no idea what we are talking about here."

.

"Ahh!"

.

"Did it really hurt? Course, after all those years . . . I bound to forget how much it does hurt to be bitten by –"

.

"Sirius . . ."

.

Ginny quickly removed her self from the door she was currently eavesdropping on, and carefully walked slowly away to hide in where she and Hermione will be staying at. And she will wait for Hermione. Oh. Yes. She will.

.

**A/N: Just so you know, its not what you are thinking, you know what . . . if you guys do . . . I hope . . . later on Ginny will think it is that . . . if you know what you thought it was, but isn't what I am talking about.**


End file.
